


Someone To Love Me

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating breakup, Starsky turns to Hutch for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Love Me

Someone To Love Me

After a devastating breakup, Starsky turns to Hutch for comfort.

 

Detective Ken Hutchinson was getting ready for bed when someone banged loudly at his front door. Before he could cross the room to open it, the door slammed open and his partner, Detective David Starsky, stumbled into the apartment. It was obvious from his partner's flushed face and poor coordination that he had been drinking and drinking quite a lot.

"Hey, Hu'sh..." Starsky slurred as he made his way to the sofa and slumped down on the cushions.

"What are you doing here, Starsk?" Hutch asked "I thought you had a date tonight with Michelle."

"S'd I....." Starsky said as he leaned back against the sofa "She don't wanna see me no more....."

"Oh, Starsk...." Hutch said gently as he sat down beside his best friend and threw a comforting arm over his shoulders. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Same thing always..." Starsky said, a trace of bitterness creeping into his voice as he turned his head to look at his partner with glassy bloodshot eyes. "She don't wanna be with no cop....don't like my crazy hours at work....don't like me cancelin' dates at the last minute....don't like you...."

"She doesn't like me?" Hutch asked with a frown "What's that have to do with breaking up with you?"

"Says all I do is talk about you....." Starsky explained "Says I'd rather be with you than with her...." He blinked his eyes to try and clear his vision "Hey....you got any beer?"

"Yes....but you're not getting one. You've had enough for one night." Hutch told him firmly "How about I make some coffee instead?" Without waiting for an answer, he shoved himself to his feet and went into the tiny kitchenette to put on a pot of strong black coffee.

He'd only seen Starsky like this a few times, usually the dark haired man was able to handle his alcohol and stayed within his limit. He suspected that it was more than Michelle breaking up with him that had sent him on a drinking spree. Hutch knew that Starsky hadn't been that serious about her. As soon as the coffee was done, Hutch poured a cup for his friend, adding a lot of sugar, and carried it back over to the sofa.

Starsky had his head leaned back against the sofa with his eyes closed but Hutch knew that he wasn't sleeping. "Here...." Hutch said, holding out the cup of coffee "Careful, it's hot."

Starsky opened his eyes and reached out for the coffee, taking a cautious sip. Hutch sat back down on the sofa beside him, watching carefully to make sure he didn't burn himself with the coffee. "You wanna talk about it?" Hutch asked quietly. He knew Starsky well enough to know that he wouldn't have come to Hutch's apartment unless he needed to talk.

"What's wrong with me, Hutch?" Starsky asked in a plaintive voice that tugged at Hutch's heart. He sounded so much like a lost little boy sometimes. The curly haired man turned his head and looked at his friend, a deep sadness reflected in his sapphire eyes. "What do I keep doing wrong?"

"Oh, buddy...." Hutch said in a soothing voice, putting his arm back around Starsky's shoulders and pulling him close "There's nothing wrong with you....you just haven't found the right lady yet."

"Yeah....I did." Starsky mumbled tightly "I found Terri.....but I lost her too...."

Hutch heard the catch in Starsky's voice as he said the name of his fiancé who had been killed by a lunatic with a grudge against Starsky. Although it had been over a year since her tragic death, Hutch knew that Starsky still mourned her. Suddenly, Starsky sat the cup of coffee down on the coffee table and turned to his best friend, burying his face against Hutch's broad shoulder and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The shaking of his shoulders was the only indication of the silent tears that were seeping into Hutch's shirt.

"Shhhh...it's okay, Starsk....it's okay. Let it out...." Hutch whispered as he gently ran his hands over Starsky's firmly muscled back to calm him and to comfort him the only way that he could. He knew that he was the only person in the world that Starsky trusted enough to reveal his emotions to this way, the only one that Starsky would ever allow to see him so distraught.

"Why can't I find someone to love me, Hutch?" Starsky mumbled against his shoulder as he struggled to regain his composure, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Come on, Gordo..." Hutch said with a faint smile tugging at his lips "You know you got me. I love you."

"Do you, Hutch?" Starsky asked lifting his head to look into Hutch's ice blue eyes "Do you really love me?" There was a tremor in Starsky's voice that unnerved Hutch and a look in those eyes that made him uneasy.

"You know I do, dummy." Hutch said, trying to keep his voice light and easy.

"Then show me..." Starsky said so softly that Hutch could barely hear him "Show me you love me, Hutch....just for tonight."

Before Hutch realized what he was going to do, Starsky leaned closer and gently kissed the startled blond. His lips were firm and warm, different than a woman's but just as appealing. Hutch was stunned by the rush of pleasure that surged through his body at the forbidden touch. Hutch knew that he should pull away, stop what was happening, but it felt so damn good that he wasn't sure that he could. When he felt Starsky's tongue brush against his lips, seeking entrance, Hutch came to his senses.

He pulled away gently and whispered, "You need to sleep it off, Starsk. Things'll look better in the morning. I promise...."

"Please, Hutch..." Starsky said, his eyes blazing with an intensity Hutch had never seen before, not willing to be put off so easily. "I need you...I need somebody to love me...just for a little while...."

With a strangled cry deep in his chest that was partly compassion for his friend's pain and partly his own hidden desires, Hutch leaned forward to claim Starsky's lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue seeking and being granted admittance into the other's man's willing mouth. Their tongues met, teasing, as they began to explore the sweetness of each other's mouths. Starsky tasted like stale beer and coffee, along with a taste that was uniquely his own.

Hutch shoved his friend back on the sofa and covered the smaller body with his own as they continued to kiss, long lingering kisses that took Hutch's breath away. Hutch had never been attracted to another man before but suddenly he found himself wanting Starsky beyond all reason even if it was wrong. And in his present state of mind, Starsky seemed to be more than willing.

Fingers reached out to fumble with buttons and soon both of their shirts lay on the floor beside the couch. Hutch could feel the strongly muscled chest of his partner beneath his own, his soft covering of fur rubbing erotically against Hutch's skin. They both moaned with pleasure as their nipples brushed against one another, the little nubs instantly hardening with desire.

Hutch felt Starsky's hands running across the muscles in his back and shoulders, the long fingers stroking and caressing. Unable to resist, Hutch reached out and ran his fingers through the dark curls covering Starsky's chest and stomach, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his touch.

"Hutch...." He heard Starsky moan softly as he pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to run his tongue around the inside of Starsky's ear, biting gently at the lobe. He could hear the sound of Starsky's breathing in his ear and feel the soft puffs of warm air against his shoulder as he ran his tongue down to the side of Starsky's neck, nuzzling gently. He felt Starsky's fingers digging into his shoulders as he found a particularly sensitive spot on the left side of his neck just beneath his ear and began to lick at it, sucking and nipping gently. 

"God, Huutttchhhhh....." Starsky groaned, leaning his head back to give him more access to his throat.

His own body trembling in excitement and anticipation as Hutch trailed kisses across Starsky's shoulder to his collarbone, then over his chest, until he found a hard copper colored nipple hidden beneath the mat of chest hair under his mouth. Starsky cried out sharply, as Hutch sucked the little nub of flesh into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

Starsky arched his back, offering more of himself to Hutch, begging for more attention. Attention that Hutch was only too glad to give him. He nipped lightly at the nub, then licked it gently to ease the sting. He felt Starsky's fingers tangling in his hair, holding him close, as he continued to tease the nipple relentlessly. After awhile, he turned his concentration to the other nipple to give it equal attention.

Hutch could feel the hard bulge in Starsky's jeans as their groins ground together, Hutch's own cock throbbing and demanding attention. Breathlessly, Hutch pulled away, leaning up to look into his partner's flushed face and sapphire eyes that had turned almost black with desire. "Starsk....are you sure you wanna do this?" he whispered

"Don't stop now, baby blue...." Starsky growled, "I need you...." He was too far gone to stop now, his sexual frustration at a peak, his need too strong to deny. "Please, Hutch....love me....just for tonight....."

"Let's go in the bedroom." Hutch said with a faint smile as he stood up and reached down for his partner's hand, pulling him to his feet. "It'll be more comfortable there." Suddenly shy, Starsky nodded slightly and lowered his head as Hutch led him towards his bedroom.

Pausing beside the king-sized brass bed, the two friends looked into each other's eyes for several long moments, communicating silently, as they slowly stripped off the rest of their clothes. They had each seen the other one naked hundreds of times over the years but never in this context. They were both well endowed, although Hutch was definitely bigger than Starsky, his shaft longer and thicker. They were both fully erect, their cocks weeping in anticipation. They smiled at each other self-consciously, as they both climbed onto the bed, lying down side by side.

Hutch leaned up on one arm and smiled down at his dark haired partner as he let his eyes sweep across the body he'd seen a hundred times before but never with the eyes of a lover. Starsky chest was firmly muscled, his abs tight and firm. The heavy fur covered his upper chest and stomach with a fine line flowing down to his groin. His shaft nestled in a mass of thick wiry curls and heavy lightly furred balls. His strongly muscled legs were shorter than Hutch's long limbs and also covered lightly with dark hair.

"God, babe..." Hutch whispered in an awed voice "You're beautiful...."

A flush crept up Starsky's neck to his face but his eyes filled with pleasure at the sincerity of Hutch's words. "So are you, Blondie." He replied using his favorite pet name for his partner. A shiver ran through him as Hutch reached out and gently ran his hand over Starsky's chest and down across his stomach in a loving caress.

"Jesus....." he hissed, throwing back his head and closing his eyes tightly, as Hutch let his fingertips lightly brush across the crown of his aching cock, making it twitch with excitement.

Hutch let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he realized just how much power he had over his partner at that moment. His own cock ached and throbbed with need, his senses suddenly overwhelmed with lust and desire. With a deep groan, he leaned down to reclaim Starsky's mouth in a demanding passionate kiss that Starsky returned with an equal passion and lust.

Suddenly, Hutch found himself lying on his back with Starsky lying on top of him as the other man claimed the dominate position. Starsky groaned against Hutch's lips, as he positioned their bodies so that their cocks nestled together in such a way that they rubbed together whenever either one of them moved. They began to rock together, falling into a natural rhythm of their own, as they frantically fought to bring each other as much pleasure as possible.

Their moans and sounds of passion filled the air as their cocks rubbed together, lubricated by the pre-cum that seeped between them. Hutch discovered that it was a strange sort of turn on to make love to a partner who was as physically strong as he was. A man who seemed to know instinctively what pleased Hutch the most. He felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of love pour over him for the man he was holding so tightly in his arms, as his cock grew even harder and his balls tightened up between his legs.

"Starsky...I'm gonna cum...." He yelled as he felt the familiar tingling deep inside of him.

Without any further warning, his body exploded in the most intense and satisfying orgasm he had ever experienced. At the same time, he was vaguely aware of Starsky's muscles tightening as his body reached its limit and his own orgasm overwhelmed him.

Hutch lay there panting as he tried to catch his breath, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal as he slowly came down from his sexual high. Starsky had collapsed on top of him and was trying to catch his own breath as the final tremors of his own climax rippled through his body. Reluctantly, he nudged Starsky gently so he would move and Hutch could breath easier.

Starsky rolled over to one side and cuddled up against Hutch, resting his head on the big blond's shoulder. From the sound of his breathing, Hutch knew that he had fallen asleep, exhausted and sated from their lovemaking. Hutch slid one arm behind Starsky's shoulders, holding him in a close embrace as his mind raced, trying to analyze what had just happened between them. He tilted his head so that his cheek rested against his partner's silky curls and sighed softly. It was a sigh of both contentment and bewilderment.

Everything had happened so fast and yet at the same time, had seemed so natural between them, that Hutch couldn't feel guilty or ashamed. But he couldn't help but wonder how Starsky would feel when he woke up in the morning, cold sober, and realized that he had slept with his partner. Unable to keep his eyes open, Hutch yawned and let sleep claim him, the questions and the doubts slipping from his mind.

The sun streaming in through the bedroom window awakened Hutch early the next morning. Slowly forcing his eyes open, he stretched out for a minute before it registered in his mind that he was alone in the bed. His heart leapt into his throat as he sat up in bed, wondering where Starsky had gone. 

For a moment he was afraid that he had left but then he heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Hutch smiled faintly and relaxed back against the bed, strangely relieved that Starsky hadn't been so freaked by waking up naked in Hutch's bed that he took off before they had a chance to talk about what had happened.

He glanced up as the bathroom door opened and Starsky came into the bedroom, a towel wrapped snugly around his waist and his dark curls still glistening from his shower. He smiled crooked at Hutch and said softly "Hey...."

"Hey, yourself." Hutch answered, blushing self consciously as he grabbed the sheet to cover his own nudity.

"Little late to get modest now, isn't it?" Starsky said with a chuckle

"You remember last night?" Hutch asked in a startled voice looking at his partner in amazement. He wasn't sure what surprised him the most, that Starsky actually remembered what had happened or that he didn't seem to be that upset about it.

"Why wouldn't I?" Starsky asked in a puzzled voice, "I wasn't that drunk. I knew what I was doing, Hutch."

"I...uh...wasn't sure how you'd feel about what happened when you woke up." Hutch admitted. He lowered his eyes self consciously unable to look at his partner's smiling face.

"I'm okay with it, baby blue." Starsky told him "The question is are you?"

"Yeah...." Hutch said slowly, considering his answer carefully "I am...."

Starsky's expression turned serious. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress "I wanted you to make love to me last night, Hutch." He admitted, "I needed to know that somebody still cared...." He sighed softly and concentrated on tugging at a thread on the bedspread "I'm not sorry about what happened, Hutch and I hope that you aren't either."

"I'm not sorry." Hutch told him "Just confused I guess...." He hated the blush that he felt creeping into his face "I mean....I've never done anything like that before...."

"I have." Starsky admitted quietly "In 'Nam." He looked at Hutch, his eyes pleading for understanding "I thought I was over all that....until last night."

"It's okay, Stask....I understand." Hutch reassured him "Last night you were hurting and you needed somebody....I' m just glad I could be there for you." He chuckled softly "I just never thought things would go that far....."

"It doesn't ever have to happen again, Hutch." Starsky told him "Our friendship means too much to me to take a chance on messing things up between us...."

"Don't worry, Starsky. Nothing is gonna mess that up."

"You better get moving. If we're late again Dobey is gonna have us on traffic duty for a month." Starsky said, as he stood up and began rummaging through Hutch's closet for some clean clothes.

"Let me grab a shower." Hutch said, sliding out of the bed and hurrying towards the bathroom "We can stop and grab something to eat on the way to work." Hutch closed the bathroom door and reached in to turn on the shower. 

The room was still warm with a mist in the air from Starsky's shower, along with his own familiar scent. Hutch was relieved that everything seemed to be okay between him and Starsky and yet at the same time, he was stunned to find himself a little disappointed that Starsky seemed to be willing to let what had happened be just a one night stand. Hutch shook his head with a rueful smile reminding himself that that was for the best. For both of them.

 

THE END


End file.
